Forum:What Happened to Amy Winehouse is murder
July 26th, 2011 It was her father that BEGGED the country not to buy a single one of her albums. He warned: "You are only encouraging her down this wrong and destructive path. Don't do it! You will KILL her! Don't let her blood be on your hands for celebrating the decadence to which she is ENSLAVED!" What did the entire country of Britain do instead of listen? They bought her albums like they were going out of style. They celebrated Amy's drugged depravity at every turn. And when the Devil came to collect? "We want to remember her for her talent her glorification of perversion, not for the fact that she was killed by drugs." Real talent does not need to be stoned to entertain. Real entertainment does not delight in the evils of cocaine and heroin use. Real role models to not preach defiance of rehab; they preach perseverance and self-control in fighting the evils of drug addiction. To celebrate Amy's "legacy" is to celebrate her seduction of the public into the very poisons that have claimed countless lives and demeaned countless others. It is as if her murderers are gloating over their fresh kill; thirsty for the next one. Everyone who praised her drug-induced insanity is an accomplice in her murder. The Devil himself already stands convicted; but what of the accomplices? What will they do to remove their guilt? What will they TRY? Or are they eager to claim another victim? (Romans 3:15) I listened briefly to the Savage Nation not long ago, and I felt compelled to agree with what was being said about how the decadence that celebrates Amy's "career" is only fueling the flames of Islamofascism. Look at it as a timeline: * 1950s: Dirty Commies declare that getting American presidents to believe in redistribution of wealth is the only way to enslave the entire world to Marxist economics and destroy America as a threat to their evil ideology. * 1960s: Traitors in league with the Dirty Commies decide that redistribution of wealth isn't going to be good enough. They reach an agreement that a nation with morals is a nation that will always have the integrity to prevent being enslaved by evil Communists. Therefore, the solution is to find everything that is good and moral, and undermine it. Destroy morality wherever it may be in the culture, and replace it with worship of decadence and filth. And if any religions dare stand in the way, simply walk up behind and stab them in the heart. Therefore, Christianity in all its flavors was made a target. * 1970s-1990s: The lies of Multiculturalism begin to take their toll. * 2000s: Drugs are everywhere. * 2010s: Savage is banned form UK. Diversity has become a religion of its own; but one littered with hypocrisy. Ethiopian Muslims who scream "Death to America" are welcomed into Britain with open arms. Ethiopian Christians who just want a place to live where they won't have their jaws ripped off by bigoted Muslims are denied refugee status. Christians from any part of the world are told that they need not apply. Meanwhile, peaceful Muslims are overlooked or treated like dirt. Radicalized Muslims and Islamofascists, however, are given a free pass to do whatever they want in Britain. * All the rich culture that once made Britain great, that used to help DEFINE Western culture, is not what Muslims around the world are taught truly defines the West. Instead, they are taught that the West has always and forever revolved around the decadence and depravity that the Dirty Commies once sold to the West in an effort to DESTROY the cultural values that made the West great. * Muslims around the world now believe America is too far gone and beyond saving and must be destroyed, much like Ra's al Ghul in "Batman Begins" claimed that Gotham was beyond saving. * And what do the cultural elites in Britain and America do? Continue to celebrate the depravity of Amy Winehouse, while inviting with open arms the very same radicalized Muslims that want to destroy us all for the sins of the cultural elite. Suicide on a massive scale. To not understand the gravity of this is to have made Amy Winehouse truly die for nothing. Her death was a call to the world to repent; or else let the evils of Islamofascism and Communism devastate humanity. Far from repentance, her death inspired ever-increasing defiance and arrogance. To not understand, is to miss the real point behind why God finally pulled the plug on Amy Winehouse. It was so he wouldn't have to pull the plug sooner on us. But since the world will hate me for writing this; I fear that Amy has died for nothing. And her father's heart was broken by a cruel, self-indulgent, drug-addicted, sociopathic world of scum. For nothing. —IvanRider 21:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC)